Conflicted
by hazydaze
Summary: In reality Jack's relationship with Real!Jack was a bit more...conflicted. JackxReal!Jack


Author Notes: So not much kink in this chapter but I like to think that Jack and Jack have a sweet relationship. Let me live that. For this chapter at least.

Jack knew what this was about. He had opened a door that the other Captain could not bear to walk through. So he did what all men did. He retaliated, lashed out at his own weak attempts to change.

The first blow had been a shock though. Jack felt the force of the other man's hand almost reverberate through his skin. Jack hissed as he took his own hand to his face. Blood pooled at the corner of his mouth. Part of him, the old part, just wanted to lick it right up. Jack soon realised he wanted to scrap and grapple with the other Jack. He wanted to through him down and show him what it really meant to live.

But he didn't. Instead, he allowed a salacious grin spread over his handsome features. Oh yes. He was going to enjoy this.

"You really think this is going to change anything?" Jack began. He proffered his hand which was smeared with his own blood.

The Captain glared at Jack, at some point he had shucked off his formal dress jacket and had rolled up his sleeves. Jack didn't contain his appreciation of the newly displayed skin. For a second, Jack was sure that the other Jack's features softened. But it didn't last, the other Jack's barriers went up as fast as they had come down. The Captain turned and retreated to the dance hall.

"Come on Captain. Come on Jack." Jack taunted the Captain with his words, letting his voice turn deep and husky as he said his name.

That seemed to send a flare up the Captain's spine as he turned back to Jack for what could have been considered round two. But Jack was ready, grabbing the other man's arm as it came speeding towards his face, stopped it inches from it's target. Jack felt a thrill of satisfaction when he saw the Captain's shocked look at his speedy reflexes. Not to be out done, Jack balled his fist and hit the Captain square in the jaw.

He watched as the other man staggered back, clutching his jaw much like Jack had, before stumbling back onto a chaise lounge. Jack stood a little straighter, making his way to the Captain, who raised his hand as if to say come no further.

Jack spoke in low, harsh tones, "You think you're doing yourself a favour but you're not. I can tell you for a fact, lies never make anybody happy."

The Captain shook his head in a violent no gesture. "No. I'm doing what's right. This, no matter what way you dress it up -- is wrong."

Jack gritted his teeth, sure he had what his team referred to as 51st century 'loose' morals but that was because he did what his heart told him. To hell with anyone else. "Let me tell you something, this? Is not wrong. You're just too caught up in what the hell they tell you is right."

The Captain finally stood up, stood eye to eye with Jack, "I'm not doing this."

"Yeah." Jack laughed bitterly.

Riled up again, the Captain turned back to him, practically wagging his finger in Jack's face, "Just - just…"

"Just what?" Jack asked as his hand reached up to take purchase on the Captain's wrist and move it away from his face. Jack tilted his head as the Captain's eyes seemed transfixed on his own wrist. The Captain swallowed and tried to pull his wrist away but Jack wasn't having any of it. No escape now.

Jack felt the Captain's other hand come up to his shoulder, trying to gain leverage to get his wrist back. But Jack just took the opportunity to cup his hand against the Captain's neck as he roughly pushed him back into the wall.

The oomph noise that the Captain made was swallowed up by Jack's mouth as he pressed his lips against the Captain's. Jack's fingers rubbed gently at the hollow of the other man's throat. The tension Jack felt there was easing slowly. As Jack let go of his wrist, the Captain let a little noise escape his throat. Almost mourning the loss of contact only to have it replaced when he brushed his fingers over Jack's cheek.

For a moment Jack pulled back, his eyes raked over the flushed, breathless Captain, his gaze travelled to the now purpling bruise on his jaw. Experimentally Jack touched the swollen flesh and instantaneously the Captain pulled away hissing. Jack licked his lips as he brought the Captain's face back to his and gently sucked on the skin. Jack let his teeth drag over it and let go.

Jack smirked as he admired his handiwork. So few men were actually men in the 20th or the 21st century. They all seemed forge go with masculinity to become meterosexuals, bathing in their perfumes and potions. But looking at the Captain, Jack was relieved. More than relieved he was turned on.

Capturing the Captain in another kiss, Jack's attention was much more forceful. He practically ripped the other man's shirt to the waist. The other Jack pulled back and quirked an eyebrow. Jack might have seen it as an adorable gesture had he not been so intent in divesting this man of all his clothing. But Jack did offer him a cocky smirk as he single-handedly unbuckled and removed his belt.

Suddenly the Captain became rigid and not in the fun way. Jack frowned and began kissing and licking his way up the Captain's neck. But the Captain's hand on Jack's shoulder, stilled him.

"What?" Jack asked. But then he heard it. A faint giggling, people were coming this way. This way where their Captain was half naked with his trousers round his ankles with another man. The Captain pulled away quickly and began composing himself. Jack could hear him muttering about how grateful he was that he had removed his jacket.

That way he could be covered up. That way no one would know what he had done. Or was about to do.

Jack leaned his palm against the wall where the Captain had been and cursed, "Fuck!"

The Captain's head shot up, Jack turned to look at him. He could almost see the Captain's eyes pleading with him to keep quiet.

Jack turned, plastering a smile on his face.

TBC


End file.
